In recent years, various electronic devices such as tablets, PDAs and smart phones have been developed. Such electronic devices are widely used as tools for using various services on the Internet such as Web browsing, electronic mail and social network service (SNS).
Also, in recent years, attention has been focusing on a clipping function. The clipping function is a function of storing a Web page being displayed, as a clip (a Web clip). It enables a user to store a Web page containing, e.g., an interesting article, as a clip in a database. The clips stored in the database can be reused as occasion demands.
However, when a large number of clips are accumulated in the database, it may be difficult to find out a desired clip in the clips.